I'm a Loner
by Ran Uchiha
Summary: Sequel Run Devil Run. Sasuke merasa menyesal karena telah mengkhianati Sakura. Dahulu Sakura mati-matian mengejarnya, sekarang dirinyalah yang justru mengejar Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri sedang punya gebetan baru. Apa yang akan terjadi? R&R please


**I'm a Loner**

**Chara by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song by : C.N. Blue**

**Story by : Ran Uchiha V^^V**

**Main Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Sequel from : Run Devil Run**

hmm ... cuma mau say hai ajja sama readers. hehe. *PLAKK* oke yang minta Run Devil Run dibikinin sequel. nih Ran udah nemu lagu yang pas. gomen ya kalo lama. baru dapet inspirasi nih. hehe. *PLAKK*

oke kayaknya author udah banyak bacot neh. eh iya klo bisa bacanya smbil dengerin lagunya kakakku Jung Yong Hwa dkk yak. gehehe.

**ENJOY THIS SONGFICT MINNA-SAN ...**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

**oetoriya oetoriya**

**oetoriya oetoriya**

I'm a loner. I'm a loner.

I'm a loner. I'm a loner.

**Sasuke POV**

Kunanti seseorang yang sedang mendapat jam kuliah di dalam. Seorang wanita berwajah manis dengan kulit yang semulus pualam. Mata emeraldnya begitu serasi dengan rambut merah muda miliknya. Hhh ... aku benar-benar menyesal telah menyakitinya.

Kumainkan cincin tunangan milik wanita yang kunanti saat ini. Sesaat kurasakan hatiku hampa. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyum hangatnya untukku. Sakit. Jangankan tersenyum. Ketika bertemu denganku saja dia selalu membuang muka. Perih. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Karena ulahku dulu, dia sudah tak mau mendekatiku lagi. Yahhh ... hatinya pasti amat terluka.

Tapi aku tetap mengharapkannya kembali. Karena aku merasa hampa tanpanya. Aku sadar siapa belahan jiwaku yang sebenarnya. HAMPA ... SEPI ... SENDIRI ...

**bwabwa nareul bwabwa ttokbaro nae du nuneul bwa**

**geobwa imi neoneun ddan goseul bogo isseo**

**check it one two three sigyebaneulman chyeoda boneun gae**

**mal an haedo dareun saram saenggingeol ara**

Look, look at me, me. Look at me straight in the eyes.

Look, you are already look at elsewhere.

Check it one two three, you only keep looking at the clock.

You don't have to tell me. I know you got someone else.

"Pertemuan hari ini saya tutup. Selamat siang." terdengar dosen di dalam sana telah mengakhiri kuliahnya. Dengan girang kunantikan belahan jiwaku keluar dari ruangan. Semoga dia mau memaafkanku kali ini.

Tak seberapa lama, warna rambut yang khas pun keluar dari ruangan. Warna yang kurindukan dari dulu. "Sakura-chan!" teriakku memanggilnya. Dalam hati aku tetap berharap dia mau melihatku dan memberikan senyumannya seperti dulu.

Perlahan kulihat rambut merah mudanya yang sudah mulai memanjang sampai punggung memutar dan terhempas ke pundaknya yang sebelah kiri ketika dia menoleh padaku. Tanganku melambai kepadanya untuk memberi tanda bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah aku yang ada di dekat pintu ruangan kuliahnya tadi. Setelah dia memusatkan pandangannya padaku, kuberikan senyuman tulusku. Beberapa mahasiswi yang sudah mendengar berita tentang simpanan-simpananku dulu, tetap saja terpesona dengan senyuman diriku Prince Devil. Tak kupedulikan tawa cekikikan mahasiswi-mahasiswi tadi. Aku tetap tersenyum tulus pada Sakura. Berharap dia akan membalasnya.

Namun dugaanku salah. Seperti hari-hari yang lalu, dia langsung membuang muka ke arah jam tangannya. Senyumku yang tadinya tulus berubah menjadi senyum kecut. Hatiku pahit seketika. Kepalaku menunduk untuk kesekian kalinya. Meresapi penyesalanku karena telah menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Sakura. Kudongakkan lagi kepalaku untuk menatap Sakura sekilas sebelum aku pulang ke apartemenku. Namun mataku membulat dengan sempurna. Kulihat Sakura berlari dengan senang menghampiri pria berwajah baby face berambut merah. Bukannya dia juga beken di kampus ini? Siapa dia? ARGH! Tega sekali kau Sakura-chan! Kukepalkan kedua tanganku.

Mataku tetap memperhatikan gerak gerik keduanya. Kulihat keduanya pergi menjauh. Keluar dari gedung ini. Sakura merangkul Sasori dengan manja. Kaki-kakinya melompat-lompat kecil dengan senang. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika wajahnya dengan wajah lelaki tadi berhadapan. Lelaki tadi membalas senyuman Sakura dan mengelus rambut pink Sakura yang panjang. Aku benar-benar tak terima! BUAGH! Kulayangkan kepalan tanganku ke arah tembok sebagai pelampiasan kecemburuanku. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berada di dekatku pun menatapku dengan penuh keheranan. Aku tak tahan lagi! Kulangkahkan kaki-kakiku keluar dari kampus ini. Pulang ke apartemen dan menenangkan diri.

**yojeum neon na anin dareun saramgwa mannami jatdeora**

**ijeneun meonjeo jeonhwado geolji andeora**

**narang isseul ttaeneun haruga 1chorado neon nae apeseo yojeum haneulman bodeora**

**Oh~ I know your mind imi neowa naui geori**

**meoreojin geurigo beoreojin namboda motan uri sai**

You've been meeting someone else often lately.

You don't even call me first anymore.

When you are with me, you would only look at the sky even if a day is a second long.

Oh~ I know your mind. The distance between you and I.

Getting farther and wider. We are no better than strangers.

**Beberapa hari kemudian ...**

Dengan langkah berat aku memasuki kampus untuk mengambil jam kuliahku. Aku benar-benar malas untuk ke kampus. Pasti akan bertemu Sakura dengan Sasori. Menambah luka hatiku saja. Hhh ...

"TEMEEE!" terdengar suara nan toa milik sahabatku.

"Ck. Apa DOBE?" kutekankan kata terakhir pada kalimat tanyaku.

"Hehehe ... Tidak ada. Hanya ingin menyapa!" jawabnya dengan riang. Benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaan sahabat sendiri. Aku pun mendengus kesal.

"Ooo iya Teme. Kuliah hari ini dibatalkan. Dosennya tidak ada." kata Naruto dengan enteng. Kami-sama! Percuma saja aku malas-malas dari apartemen kesini untuk kuliah, ternyata dosennya tidak ada. Ck!

"Hmm Teme ..." kudengar suara Naruto melembut.

"Hn?" seperti biasa kujawab dengan dua huruf satu kata khas Uchiha.

"Apa kau kangen dengan Sakura?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut lagi. Aku agak heran. Tumben Naruto bertanya seperti itu.

"Memang kenapa?" suaraku agak berat untuk membahas hal ini.

"Aku ada janji dengan Sakura hari ini. Ayo ikut denganku Teme." ajak Naruto dengan senang, "Tapi kalau Teme tidak mau, juga tidak apa-apa. Aku mengajak Hinata-chan juga kok. Dia sudah bersama Sakura di taman."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Naruto pun menanti dengan sabar.

"Hn" akhirnya aku jawab juga.

"Artinya?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Ayo!" aku berdiri meski agak berat juga bertemu dengan Sakura. Tapi setidaknya aku bersama Naruto dan Hinata yang bisa mencairkan suasana.

"Oke!" aku pun ditarik Naruto ke taman kampus. Karena Naruto berlari maka aku juga ikut berlari. Tak lama kami berdua sampai di taman.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto pun melepas pegangan tangannya pada lenganku tadi, lalu berlari ke arah Hinata dan memeluknya. Kebiasaan Hinata pun muncul. Hinata mulai blushing. Hhh ... meski sudah jadian tetap saja seperti ini.

Kulihat adegan mesra NaruHina. Perlahan kenangan manisku dengan Sakura pun melintas. Hatiku kembali sakit. Pandangan mataku kualihkan ke tempat Sakura berada. Perih. Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku.

"Eh? Sasuke? Dia juga ikut Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata memecahkan keheningan.

"Iya. Hinata-chan aku haus!" Naruto mulai manja ke Hinata.

"A-Ano. Aku lupa membawanya. Gomen." Hinata mulai menunduk lemah.

"Kalau begitu ayo beli Hinata-chan!" Naruto menarik Hinata untuk berdiri.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Lalu aku?" sekarang Sakura mulai berbicara. Ah ... suara indah itu. Suara yang amat kurindukan.

"Sakura menunggu disini dulu menjaga makanan bersama Teme!" Naruto menjawab tanpa beban.

"Bagaimana kalau aku dengan Hinata-chan saja? Atau Naruto dengan err Sasu-ah maksudku dengan Teme." Sakura mulai menyangkal. Mataku melotot pada Sakura. Sejak kapan dia memanggilku Teme juga?

"Ahaha. Sekalian kencan dengan Hinata-chan. Kalau aku sama Teme kan gak seru. Ja ne!" tanpa babibu lagi Naruto langsung cabut dari tempatnya bersama Hinata.

"Eh! Tunggu!" Sakura mau menyangkal lagi tapi sudah keburu ditinggal. "Hhh ... ya sudahlah."

"Hn" sahutku. Tapi dia tidak menanggapi. Dia malah duduk di alas tempat piknik dan memandang langit tanpa memperhatikanku sedikit pun. Kami diam seribu bahasa, yang membuat jarak antara aku dan dia semakin panjang, semakin jauh.

**charari dareun saram saenggyeotdago naega sirheumyeon sirtago**

**charari soljikhage malhaejwotdamyeon nan neoreul jukdorok miwohajin anhasseul tende**

**check it one two three ne mareul doesaegyeo bwado irijeori dulleodaeneun geojitmariya**

**oh baby oetoriya oetoriya ddaribiriddaradu~ oetoriya oetoriya ddaribiriddaradu~**

**oetoriya oetoriya sarange seulpeohago sarange nunmuljitneun oetori**

**sad sad sad sad sad sad sad tonight gaseumi apa**

**Oh no no no no no body knows mam molla**

**one two three four five six seven night su manheun bameul seumyeo nareul dallaego isseo**

If you had just told me honestly

that you got someone else. That you hate me.

Then I wouldn't have hated you to death.

check it one two three. Remembering your words, they are all silly lies.

oh baby I'm a loner, I'm a loner. daridiridara du~ I'm a loner. I'm a loner. daridiridara du~

I'm a loner, I'm a loner. I'm a loner being sad at love, shedding tear at love. sad sad sad sad sad sad sad tonight. My hurt hurts.

Oh no no no no no body knows, how I feel.

one two three four five six seven night, I'm cheering up myself passing many nights awake.

Semakin lama keheningan ini semakin menyayat hati. Aku yang memang benar-benar menginginkan berduaan bersama Sakura. Tapi bukan begini juga caranya. Kalau terus-terusan hening sama saja semua ini percuma. Oh ayolah Sakura ... Pandangan matamu saja tidak pernah tertuju padaku meski hanya melirik dengan sudut matamu. Malangnya nasibku.

Seharusnya kau jujur saja kalau memang tidak mau dekat denganku begini Sakura. Kalau kau jujur tadi aku pasti mati-matian memaksa Dobe untuk pergi denganku saja.

Aku kembali termenung. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Sakura yang sedang tertawa dengan pemuda berambut merah kemarin. Hatiku mulai terbakar api cemburu. Tanganku kembali terkepal seakan siap menonjok wajah pemuda itu hingga menghancurkan wajahnya yang baby face.

"Err ... Sakura?" suaraku yang bergetar karena masih merasa cemburu pun memecahkan keheningan diantara aku dan mantan tunanganku ini.

"Hn?" jawaban singkat Sakura pun meluncur. Hei ... itu kan kata khas Uchiha! Tapi tak apalah.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu kepadamu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sure." jawabnya dengan angkuh.

"Apa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pria berambut merah beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Hah? Siapa yang kau maksud? Sasori?"

"Yang kulihat ketika aku terakhir kali menyapamu setelah kau keluar dari ruang kuliahmu. Kau menggandengnya dengan mesra."

"So?" balasnya lagi dengan angkuh. Berbeda denganku yang sudah mulai meledak-ledak.

"Apa kau tak tau seberapa sakitnya hatiku ketika melihatmu tersenyum tulus untuknya?"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu? Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi kan?"

"Aku masih mencintaimu Sakura-chan!" jawabku dengan amat sungguh-sungguh. "Gomen atas semua pengkhianatanku yang dulu." lanjutku lagi.

"Sekarang aku yang akan membalik pertanyaanmu. Lebih sakit mana jika kau menjadi tunangan dari seseorang yang ternyata bermain dengan banyak wanita di belakangmu atau melihat mantan tunanganmu sendiri yang sudah tidak ada ikatan denganmu sedang jalan berdua dengan gebetan barunya?" Sakura mulai emosi lagi mengingat apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya tadi dengan beberapa penekanan di dalam nada bicaranya.

"Sa-Sakura ... bukan begitu. Aku saat ini sungguh-sungguh. Aku mengaku bersalah. Aku menyesal." tanpa kusadari ternyata tanganku sudah menggenggam tangan Sakura. Berharap dia tidak akan pergi lagi dengan laki-laki yang berani membuatku emosi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke! LEPAS!" Sakura mulai menjerit. Tangannya menyentak tanganku sehingga genggamanku terlepas. Sakura mulai pergi meninggalkanku.

"SAKURAAA!" sebisa mungkin kukejar dan kuraih lagi tangannya yang mulus. DAPAT!

"Mau apa lagi kau Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang membelakangiku.

"Apa kau masih tidak percaya denganku? Apa yang kau inginkan agar kau percaya lagi denganku?"

Sakura tetap diam. Kulihat bahunya mulai bergetar. Apa dia menangis?

"Sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dengan halus. Tangan kananku yang tidak menahan Sakura pun mulai terjulur untuk mengelus bahunya agar dia tenang. Namun gerakanku terhenti ketika dia berbalik memandangku. Ternyata benar ... dia menangis! Aku kembali merasa bersalah.

"Gomennasai Sakura-chan." kataku sembari berlutut meminta maaf kepadanya. Tanganku yang menahannya pergi tadi tetap setia menggenggam tangannya. Mencoba kembali merasakan kehangatan tangannya yang sudah lama tak kurasakan.

"Aku butuh bukti Sasuke. Aku butuh bukti." sahutnya dengan lirih.

"Setelah kau mengembalikan cincinmu padaku, aku tidak pernah melirik satu wanita pun Sakura."

"Itu belum cukup!"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah meniduri satu wanita pun! Meski aku berselingkuh aku masih memikirkanmu. Aku masih perjaka! Kurang kah pengakuanku ini Sakura?"

Sakura tertegun. Dia bungkam kembali dengan pengakuanku yang mengejutkan ini. "Hhh ... kau pasti bercanda Sasuke!" Sakura kembali tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Coba kau tanyakan saja semua wanita yang pernah kuselingkuhi. Mereka sudah menjadi sahabat-sahabatmu bukan? Mereka juga malah sering jujur dan cerita tentang diriku. Aku tau dengan pasti itu. Aku sering mendengar kalian membicarakanku secara langsung. Coba kau tanyakan apakah mereka pernah kutiduri? Pasti mereka menjawab tidak!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

"Setelah putus darimu pun aku juga lebih memilih diam sendirian di apartemenku dan menyesali semua perbuatanku ketimbang aku pergi ke club-club malam untuk mencari kupu-kupu malam yang bisa kupesan dan kutiduri. Kurangkah penjelasanku ini Sakura?"

Air mata Sakura kembali mengucur.

**sarangi gane sarangi ddeonane**

**(han sarameul geurigo han sarangeul naegeneun iksukhaetdeon modeun geotdeureul)**

**i bami gamyeon neol jiwoyagetji**

**(geurae na eokjirorado neoreul jiwoyagetji nal beorin neol saenggakhamyeon geuraeyagetji)**

**(Gone Gone my love is gone)**

Love is going. Love is leaving.

(One person and one love. Everything that I've been used to)

I should erase you after tonight.

(Yes, I should force myself to erase you. I should do so since you abandoned me)

(Gone Gone my love is gone)

"A-aku ... Aku ..."

"Kenapa Sakura-chan? Kenapa? Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki baby face itu?"

"B-Bukan begitu Sasuke. Aku belum merasa jatuh cinta pada Sasori."

"Lalu apa yang kau ragukan?"

"Aku sudah terpesona padanya. Tapi bukan jatuh cinta. Tepatnya belum jatuh cinta."

"Masih adakah kesempatan untukku kembali padamu?"

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura tertegun.

"Aku janji setelah ini kita akan segera menikah."

"Aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya padamu Sasu-embhh!"

Belum sempat Sakura meneruskan perkataannya. Bibirku sudah bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Bersentuhan dengan lembut. Tanpa ada nafsu sedikit pun. Setelah aku merasa Sakura kembali tenang, kulepaskan ciuman lembutku. Kugantikan ciuman tadi dengan pelukan hangat.

**Sakura POV**

"Kurasa kau memang bersungguh-sungguh Sasuke."

"TENTU SAJA!" pekiknya dengan amat OOC. Aku pun terkikik geli. Tak biasanya seorang Uchiha mau se-OOC ini.

"Aku akan menghapus Sasori dari hatiku. Hati ini akan kubersihkan dan akan kukosongkan untuk mempersiapkan tempat terspesialmu di hatiku." Yahh ... benar. Aku harus pergi dari Sasori setelah apa yang kulihat tadi siang. Tanpa kusadari Sasuke memelukku semakin erat. Kini aku menikmatinya tanpa memberontak atau pun was-was seperti tadi. Hangat. Hatiku kembali utuh seperti pertama kali Sasuke menyukaiku apa adanya.

**oetoriya oetoriya daridiridara du~ oetoriya oetoriya ddaribiriddaradu~**

**oetoriya oetoriya sarange apahago sarangeul gidarineun oetori**

**sad sad sad sad sad sad sad tonight kkum igil wonhae**

**Oh no no no no no body knows nal molla**

**one two three four five six seven night su manheun bameul seumyeo nunmul heulligo isseo**

I'm a loner, I'm a loner. daridiridara du~ I'm a loner, I'm a loner. daridiridara du~

I'm a loner, I'm a loner. I'm a loner hurt by love and waiting for love.

sad sad sad sad sad sad sad tonight, I want this to be a dream.

Oh no no no no no body knows, no body knows me.

one two three four five six seven night, I'm crying passing many nights awake.

**Sasori POV**

"Sebenarnya tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat Sasori dengan seorang wanita yang mengutarakan isi hatinya. Aku sendiri tidak berniat ikut campur. Tapi karena aku punya feeling tidak enak maka aku dengarkan saja pembicaraan mereka."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke sembari tetap memeluk dan mengelus rambut pinkku yang mulai memanjang.

"Ternyata Sasori menerima pernyataan cinta wanita itu. Aku merasa sakit. Tapi tak sesakit ketika kau mengkhianatiku."

"Ah sudah jangan dibahas lagi."

"Gomen Sasuke-kun. Lalu setelah aku telusuri lagi. Ternyata Sasori mendekatiku cuma sebagai pelarian. Dulu Sasori pernah menyatakan cintanya pada wanita itu. Namun ditolak. Nah setelah dia mendengar aku putus denganmu, Sasori menggaetku hanya untuk pelampiasan rasa kecewanya. Untungnya aku belum menjalin hubungan serius dengannya."

"Yeah. Sekarang bisakah kau berhenti membicarakannya sebelum aku cemburu lagi?"

"Hihihi ... Gomen."

Mataku membelalak tak percaya. Hatiku perih melihat orang yang dekat denganku dan mulai kucintai kembali ke pelukan mantan tunangannya. Hhh ... apakah ini balasan dari aku yang menerima Akira sebagai pacarku? Seharusnya aku memikirkannya dahulu sebelum menjawab pernyataan cinta Akira. Kalau seperti ini, aku juga tidak ada bedanya dengan Sasuke yang dulu.

Sudahlah Sasori ... Kau sudah memiliki Akira. Tapi ARGH! Hatiku serasa tersayat-sayat beribu pisau yang menghujam jantungku. Aku merasa bodoh karena gegabah memilih tambatan hati. Kelihatannya meski aku punya pacar hatiku akan hampa. Malam ini sepertinya aku akan terkena insomnia karena menyesal mengkhianati Sakura. Gomen Sakura.

**OWARI!**

**-**** Ran Uchiha -**

baca ulang fict di atas. aihhh ... aneh ya? WAAA! *guling" karena frustasi*

btw, entah kenapa aku suka memasukkan Sasori sebagai orang ketiga antara hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. hehe. *ditabok Sasori FC*

ehh ... sabar sabar. buat yang suka Sasori ama Sakura masih bisa baca fict-ku yang lain kok. silahkan mampir ke VIP Love. ^^ *numpang promosi*

yosh! Akhir kata Ran minta ... **R&R please ! ^^**

ARIGATOU MINNA ! ^^


End file.
